hmm...Bonnie's GW Fic
by Spei
Summary: I'm no good at summaries, you gotta build up drama and stuff…ew…well I guess I’ll give it a go. What happens when the pilots get stuck watching my sister? Can Quatre handle it? Is Wufei strong enough? Will Trowa know fear? Why is Heero unconscious?


The other one  
  
that Katie insisted on writing  
  
in honor of her loving sister…  
  
...yeah. (Don't ask)  
  
~  
  
Summary:  
  
I sorta suck at summaries, you gotta build up drama and stuff…ew…well I guess I'll give it a go. What happens when our five favorite suicidal teens get stuck watching my sister? Can Quatre handle it? Is Wufei strong enough? Will Trowa know fear? Why is Heero unconscious? Why am I asking you? I wrote it, I should know…is there any hope for the world? What's the meaning of life? How do we stop global warming? What's the answer to number 36-B in the math homework tonight? All of these are the questions that rack my brain. Unfortunately my fic doesn't answer very many of them. But did you ever wonder where Heero got all that: I must never hurt anyone ever again *faints* crap?  
  
~  
  
This is all pretty lousy humor with little connection to gundam wing except the pilots (We're just borrowing them, don't worry they'll come back to you unharmed…for the most part) this fic has no plot and major bashing of the author's sister, whom all of you have fortunately never met. I'll give you a little help in picturing her, think of your average 3-year-old, void of reason, logic, and foresight, not to mention that she's very impressionable. That's sort of like your template, now think of a Rini wanna be with blond hair who's not quite so justice obsessed and VERY vengeful. Ain't she the cutest?  
  
So enough with my introduction! (It's a bad habit of mine, don't worry I'm on medication for it) It's just that it feels so weird to start these things but I guess I should get to it already. So Katie and Adri (go read our other fic or just note that they're a couple of girls who were exiled from their home) are now living with a really annoying three-year-old.  
  
Ha! And incase you haven't had enough of my introduction, I also have a prologue up my sleeve!  
  
Prologue:  
  
So there's this kid who stands rather proudly at about 2'3''. But currently she's lying on her stomach on the sofa while she watched "The Little Mermaid II: return to the sea" again. There are two girls sitting in the kitchen (well it's all really the same room, housing isn't too cheap).  
  
Katie: I'm bored  
  
Adri: We could study Biology  
  
Katie: That's *not* funny  
  
Adri: We'll whatever we do, we gotta bring that munchkin cause no one'll babysit her for what we'll pay.  
  
Katie: True. Too bad we can't dig up someone new and take advantage or their ignorance.  
  
Adri: Katie, you thinking what I'm thinking?  
  
Katie: Um, possibly…  
  
Adri: We're fic writers, remember.  
  
Katie: Keep talking.  
  
The two grin rather evilly as the story begins.  
  
~  
  
The Gundams are mid-battle, and it's another meaningless one, what a surprise, and our boys are winning when suddenly Sandrock just sorta stops. No one notices at first cause everyone's waiting to see if Heero's gonna randomly self-destruct and end the battle for them. Next Sandrock disappears in a small *poof*. It's followed by Deathscythe, which also vanishes in a tiny puff of smoke; there's no reaction. Then Heavyarms, *poof*, nothing. Followed by good ol' Nataku, and still no one notices anything is amiss. It's a very different matter however when Zero grinds to a halt. Zechs immediately starts analyzing the situation mistaking it for some sort of strategy or something  
  
*poof*  
  
HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
  
~  
  
Heero found himself in the middle of a field-type-thing  
  
Heero: Dude, where's my gundam?  
  
Anonymous voice: Where's your gundam dude?  
  
Heero spun around trusty gun in hand. And there stood everybody's favorite braided American along with Quatre, Trowa and Wufei.  
  
Wufei: Did I just hear Heero Yuy say dude?  
  
Trowa: Sweet  
  
Wufei shakes his head hopelessly  
  
Heero tries to redirect the attention from himself, he honestly hadn't been expecting anyone else to be in the field-type-thing let alone answering the questions that he was asking of no one.  
  
Heero: So where are we?  
  
Duo: Here I guess  
  
Heero: That's helpful, thanks.  
  
Suddenly another anonymous voice echoes across the field-type-thing  
  
Anonymous voice #2: NO! I DON'T WANNA SHARE!!!  
  
When the voice finally echoed more and more quietly until there was silence again.  
  
None of the pilots spoke. There was this overwhelming sense of emending doom making the air very tense but maybe not one of them could think of a thing to say.  
  
All of a sudden a house dropped right out of the hazy sky into the field- type-thing.  
  
A few hanging plants were still swinging rapidly back and forth when the front door opened. And there stood a girl with gray-eyes and brown hair. Her name, we have learned, was Katie. She was looking excessively cheerful for someone whose house had just fallen out of the sky into the middle of a gundam-eating-field-type-thing.  
  
Katie: It worked!  
  
Then another girl, Adri, appeared behind the first.  
  
Adri: Oh, that was soo fun!  
  
The two jumped down out of the house (there weren't any front steps since the house had flown off its foundation) and they walked the two feet over to the befuddled gundam pilots.  
  
Adri: It's really easy. All you guys gotta do it sit in the house with her  
  
Katie: And the movies are all in alphabetical order so you should be able to find anything she wants to watch.  
  
Adri: And we made macaroni, it's in the microwave you just have to reheat it  
  
Katie: Her bedtime is 8  
  
Adri: And you really shouldn't give her any sugar  
  
Katie: Good luck  
  
Wufei looks very angry. (nothing new there)  
  
Wufei: I refuse to take orders from the likes of you!  
  
Adri: Fine! Then you'll take orders from him.  
  
Katie: We really hoped it wouldn't come down to this  
  
Heero, you're on a mission…  
  
Duo: Why of all the low down and dirty tricks!  
  
Adri: Oh come on, like you never used Heero's frightening devotion to the mission for your own advantage.  
  
Wufei: I would never stoop so low!  
  
Duo: You're a terrible liar.  
  
Wufei: Well…so are you.  
  
Duo: Right.  
  
-meanwhile-  
  
Katie: get it?  
  
Heero: Mission accepted  
  
Duo: Damn, now what has he gotten us into?  
  
The two girls disappear in a sparkly Oberion-ish sort of way as only fic writers can leaving some glittery blue smoke.  
  
~  
  
Quatre: "Okay, then." He climbs into the house, He sees Bonnie on the sofa "look you guys! She's just a little kid."  
  
Trowa: "Someone once told me….looks can be deceiving."  
  
Duo: " I really hate being deceived."  
  
~  
  
Wufei sets the microwave to reheat the macaroni. Bonnie has latched herself around Quatre's leg. Heero sitting at the kitchen counter so he can see everyone at all times, just sort of glaring.  
  
Bonnie: "What's your name!"  
  
Quatre: "Um, *takes a deep breath* I'm Quatre Raberba Winner… are you Bonnie?"  
  
Bonnie: "what did you said?"  
  
Quatre: "are you Bonnie?"  
  
Bonnie: "Not that! What did you said before??"  
  
Quatre: (looking sorta confused) "My name is Quatre."  
  
Bonnie: (pretends to laugh in a sickeningly cute way that impresses your grandma) You're teasing me! (Everyone in the room winced)  
  
Quatre: No…(noticing the large yellow bear that she's clinging to) And who is this?  
  
Bonnie: this is Pooh Bear!  
  
Quatre: he looks really nice.  
  
Duo: (to Heero) suck up.  
  
Bonnie: (let's go of Quatre's leg and hugs the bear tighter) You wanna see my Scooby Doo!??  
  
Quatre: well…(notices Heero glaring at him worse than before) sure!  
  
Bonnie drops the yellow bear like a hot potato and grabs Quatre's hand dragging him off down the hall. Quatre looks back over his shoulder at the safe kitchen where the 4 pilots are watching him go.  
  
In the kitchen,  
  
Wufei: it's kinda a shame, I sorta like that blond kid.  
  
Trowa: Hn. What was his name again?  
  
Wufei: he never done no harm to anybody…well he warned 'em first and then apologized,  
  
Heero: (gets up and follows after bonnie and Quatre)  
  
Duo: I guess we gotta go save him, (follows Heero)  
  
At the top of the stairs they can hear what sounds like Quatre talking. They all stop to check the 1st room and there he was, on the floor amidst a huge pile of stuffed animals. At first no one moves they just watch as bonnie systematically hands Quatre stuffed animal after stuffed animal, while he tries to think of something nice to say about each so as not to annoy this obviously powerful munchkin who was used to getting her way.  
  
Bonnie: and this is Teddy…  
  
Quatre: oh, he's really cute.  
  
Bonnie: and this is Kitty…  
  
Quatre: Kitty is really soft and fluffy  
  
Bonnie: and this is Scooby-Dooby-Doo  
  
Quatre: oh, he's cute AND fluffy, he's perfect.  
  
In the doorway Duo elbows Heero  
  
Duo: they're talking about you!  
  
Heero: (doesn't move, he's never be compared to a Scooby-doo and isn't really sure about how to respond)  
  
Trowa: (grins)  
  
Yes, he grins and moments later her starts laughing hysterically.  
  
Duo: (frightened) that was not my intention…  
  
Quatre: jumps up and walks over to the door brushing animal fur off his pants. Bonnie runs over to the door too not wanting to look abandoned.  
  
Wufei: bonnie, you like food?  
  
Suddenly Wufei is Bonnie's next victim  
  
Bonnie: will you make me hot chocolate  
  
Wufei: no.  
  
Bonnie: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
Duo: (to Wufei) what'd you do that for??  
  
A/N:  
  
The title is subject to change if anybody has any suggestions for the starving author, please RR for me!! And I'll put up more soon 


End file.
